


Nightswimming

by irelandhoneybee



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:33:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irelandhoneybee/pseuds/irelandhoneybee
Summary: When their air conditioning breaks down, Matt and Karen have to find ways to stay cool on the hottest week of summer





	Nightswimming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [livingvakariouslythroughyou (supercow585)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercow585/gifts), [lifeisjustalonelyhighway](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lifeisjustalonelyhighway).



> From tumblr prompt: Imagine your OTP living together. The air conditioner breaks during the hottest week of summer and your OTP has to figure out how to stay cool.

Karen woke up when she heard Matt yawning beside her, which was immediately followed by a groan as he stretched his arms. 

“Still sore?” she asked, turning to face him.

“The usual” he told her, before leaning over to give her a good-morning kiss. 

She sat up and glanced at the clock on the nightstand.

“Jesus, how is it this hot at 8:00 in the morning?” she muttered. 

New York City was in the middle of sweltering heat wave. Which was bad enough in itself. But the building’s air conditioning was out. Their landlord was currently vacationing in Bermuda and not picking up his phone, and no one could seem to get a hold of the super. 

It hadn’t been too bad during the week, as they were both able to escape to their respective air-conditioned offices. But today was Saturday. Which meant they had an entire weekend.

ahead of them with no relief from the heat in sight.

They had done a few things to make themselves as comfortable as they could possibly be while they were home.

They had moved their mattress to the floor, had a steady supply of ice packs stocked in the freezer, and had eaten dinner on the roof every night, where at least they got a little bit of a breeze.

They also had fans going constantly, which had helped at first, but it was at the point where they were basically just blowing the hot air around. 

“I don’t know how you’re not suffocating when you go out” Karen said as Matt wrapped an arm around her waist.

Matt chuckled. “That part is actually no different than usual. But I have switched to cold showers instead of hot when I get home”, he said before planting a kiss on her shoulder.

“Matt, we have to get out of the building today. I think it’s worse out here than it is outside.” 

“Mmmm. I suppose maybe we could go to a museum or something? At least we’d be in air conditioning.” Matt mused. 

Karen nodded, although she had a feeling all of the museums would be more crowded than usual, with the entire city trying to escape the heat.

“It’s too bad we don’t know anyone with a pool. I could definitely go for a swim.”

Matt thought for a moment, an idea beginning to form. 

“Hey”, he started sitting up, “How about we splurge and get a hotel?”

Karen raised her eyebrows. “Are you serious?” 

“Air conditioning and a pool, of course I’m serious Page.” Matt grinned. “I’d say we both deserve to treat ourselves. We can swim all day and actually get a good night’s sleep.”

Karen laughed. “OK, I’m in Murdock”

“Good. You would have been miserable stuck in the heat here by yourself.” he teased her, and ducked as she swatted his arm. 

A few hours later, having made their way to the hotel they found that fit their budget, and had air conditioning and a pool, Matt reached out and grabbed Karen around her waist as she swam up to him. She wrapped her legs around him, smiling as she leaned in to kiss him. 

They spent the rest of the day in the pool, leaving only when they both realized they were starving. They picked up burgers and fries, as well as a cheap bottle of wine in the bodega next to the hotel and ate in their room, luxuriating in the air conditioning and the free HBO. Matt was especially thrilled when Karen started giving running commentaries on the movies that were playing. 

Around midnight Karen turned the TV off and turned to Matt.

“You up for another swim, Murdock?.”

“Is the pool still open?” he asked.

“I have no idea. Wanna find out?”

“OK, I’m in.” Matt grinned, and went to get his swim trunks.

***  
Karen took his hand, leading him down to the pool.

“We’re in luck. It’s a 24 hour pool.” Karen announced. “Although there is a sign telling us to swim at our own risk.”

They dropped their towels on a couple of chairs. Matt went to get in the pool, but was surprised when Karen stopped him, squeezing his shoulder.

“I have a very important question for you” she said.

Matt raised his eyebrows, intrigued.

“What would that be, Ms. Page?”

“Is there anyone around right now? Anyone coming?” she asked, running her hand up and down his arm.

Matt concentrated.

“That would be a negative. I think it’s safe to say we have the whole pool to ourselves.”

“Good” Karen said softly and started taking her swimsuit off.

A nervous, excited burst of laughter escaped Matt.

“What do you think you’re up to, Page?”

“Skinny dipping” Karen replied, getting in the pool. “Care to join me?”

Matt laughed, pausing to listen to their surroundings once more before shedding his trunks, and joining her in the water, smiling as Karen threw her arms around his neck.

“This was an excellent idea, Murdock.”

“Uh..I’m pretty sure skinny dipping was your idea, Page.”

Karen smiled.

“I meant getting a hotel.” she told him, running her hands through his hair. “Thank you.”

Matt smiled, pulling her closer to him. “You are most welcome. This is the first time I’ve ever been skinny dipping.”

“Oh, is that so? I’ll have to make it worth your while.” Karen said, and kissed him deeply.

“You already have.” Matt told her when they broke apart, hugging her to him.


End file.
